


Please Don't Leave...(Klance)

by PaladinNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinNerd/pseuds/PaladinNerd
Summary: Keith has been acting really strange lately and the rest of the team had grown concerned about him. Even when it was hot in the castle, Keith refused to take his jacket off. One day, Lance couldn't take not knowing what was wrong with Keith and decided to get him to tell what was wrong, only to find out there were scars on the red paladin's wrists.





	Please Don't Leave...(Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> This has mentions of self-harm. Re-uploaded and fixed

Keith hadn’t been feeling like himself lately. He rarely went to training, he refused to take his jacket off(even if he was sweating), and he rarely came out of his room. The reason why was because he had become suicidal. Keith didn’t think that he would be this way but it came out of nowhere; he didn’t want the others to know that there were scars on his wrists from when he decided to self-harm. It’s not like none of the others would care anyway...but sure enough, Lance did care.  
When Lance noticed Keith’s strange behaviors, he decided to go and check on him to see if he was okay. He obviously knew that Keith wasn’t okay, he just wanted to confront him about it. He wanted to be there so Keith wouldn’t work up the courage to end his life, it hurt him the most to know that he was suffering this much.  
Keith was walking down the hallway of the Castle of Lions with his hands in his hands in his pockets. As said in the beginning, he didn’t eat, he wouldn’t take his jacket off, and he rarely even went to training. He didn’t really care anymore if he starved to death. Meanwhile, Lance wasn’t far behind Keith. ‘Now’s my chance to talk to him…’ Lance thought as he ran to catch up to his friend.   
“Hey, Keith. You feeling alright?” He asked, knowing that Keith will just lie but he wanted to double check.  
Hearing Lance made Keith jump and he let out a sigh as he looked at the floor. “Yeah, Lance, I’m okay…” Keith answered with a small sigh as he rubbed his arm, careful not to let his sleeve lift up to show the scars on his wrist. This action made Lance suspicious and he grabbed Keith’s hand, making him flinch a bit. “Come with me to my room, we’ll be able to talk in private there,” the blue paladin mumbled as he started to walk to his room, Keith silently following close behind. Believe it or not, Keith was actually scared of what Lance would say when he found out about his scars.  
Once they both got to Lance’s room and walked in, the door closed behind them and they sat on Lance’s bed. “Keith, listen to me buddy,” Lance started softly, careful not to get Keith all worked up. “I won’t hate you for what you show or tell me..please let me see your arms…” He finished with a soft tone and looked at Keith, who hesitated for a minute or so before slipping off his jacket to reveal scars up his arms. This shocked Lance as his heart dropped by seeing these scars. ‘Well...None of them look recent…’  
Lance gently grabbed Keith’s arms and couldn’t help it so he kissed the scars, making Keith flinch a bit. “When was the last time you cut, Keith?” Lance asked softly as he looked at Keith with a worried expression on his face and Keith gulped a bit. “A month..” Keith replied softly as he felt tears sting his eyes but he blinked them away, not wanting Lance to see him cry. Lance noticed that Keith’s urge to cry and hugged him tightly. This immediately made Keith hug back and break down into tears, he whimpered softly as he buried his face in Lance’s shoulder. Lance sat there, rocking Keith in his arms and whispering soothing nothings into his ear to try and calm him down.  
“Shhh...It’s okay, Keith, I’m here now…” Lance whispered softly to Keith, who was quietly whimpering and crying in his shoulder. Lance hated to see/hear Keith cry. Keith was, of course, his best friend and he wanted him to be happy.  
Lance rubbed his friend’s back and he bit his lip before he felt Keith start to calm down, which made relief flow through his body. He moved Keith’s bangs out of his face and wiped the tear stains off of his cheeks. “Keith, it's okay.. you don't need to suffer anymore… we are going to get through this together, okay? “ he whispered softly as Keith nodded in reply quietly before he stretched and yawned quietly.  
Lance then noticed that Keith was tired and he laid down with him, still holding him in his arms. “Lance…. please don’t leave me… “ Keith whispered quietly and buried his face in Lance’s chest. Lance sighed and shook his head before gently kissing the red paladin’s head. “I never will, Keith...Never in a million years…” He whispered softly as he cradled him in his arms, humming a soft lullaby to him. Hearing this made Keith doze off a bit and he tightened his grip on Lance, who held him tightly.  
The next morning, Keith was the first one to wake up. He shifted slightly and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly; he didn't want to wake Lance up so he stayed still the whole time after but that didn't work. When Keith sat up, it caused Lance to groan and shift slightly and Keith tensed up a bit at Lance’s movement.  
Lance felt Keith's movement and groaned slightly before his eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing that Keith was awake made him smile tiredly as he sat up and stretched. “Hey,” he greeted tiredly. “How are you feeling? “ Keith heard Lance and fiddled with his hands. “I slept alright… thanks for staying with me last night… “ Lance smiled softly and nodded. “It’s not a problem, Keith. I’ll do anything to help you out, “ he spoke in reply with a soft smile and Keith tried to smile back but his smile looked a bit weak.  
Lance frowned softly and got up. “Come on, Keith,” he started in a gentle voice. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Keith got up with a nod and stretched his body a bit. “Do you want to wear my jacket?” Lance asked as he tilted his head and Keith nodded. “Please?” Keith answered with a question. Lance smiled and nodded as he grabbed his jacket and handed it to Keith, who slid it on as soon as Lance gave it to him. As soon as Keith slid the jacket off, Lance grabbed his hand. “When we get out here, you better prepare for a ton of hugs,” he said with a small smile and Keith nodded in response. Keith was still scared that Lance will someday leave him behind and forget about him...that was his number one fear…No, no..What was he thinking? Lance wouldn’t do that...would he?  
Keith got rid of those thoughts as Lance led him out of his room and into the dining room where everyone else was. Hunk was the first to notice that Keith was with Lance and he ran up to him, hugging him tightly. “Keith! You’re okay!” Hunk exclaimed and he eventually started to cry as Keith patted his back and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, Hunk. Don’t worry,” Keith replied with a small smile as the others crowded around him. “Please don’t worry us like that again, Keith,” Shiro spoke and Keith nodded. “Sorry, Shiro,” Keith replied as Hunk finally pulled away.  
“By the way, Keith,” Hunk started when he pulled away. “Why are you wearing Lance’s jacket?” He questioned and tilted his head curiously as Keith rubbed the back of his neck with a sleeve covered hand. “He let me wear it,” Keith answered as the yellow Paladin nodded. “Plus we just started dating,” Lance added, making his now boyfriend blush but nod, not hiding it. Hearing this made Shiro nod and smile a bit, no judgment in his and the others’ expressions.  
“I’m glad that you guys are happy together,” Shiro responded with a smile and a nod before going to get the new couple something to eat. Keith, who was still blushing, looked up at Lance with a small smile. Thank the lord that Shiro and the others didn’t mind them dating. He didn’t know what he would do if Lance didn’t stop him from hurting himself. He would’ve been dead by now. Thankfully, Lance didn’t really notice that Keith was staring up at him with an adoring look on his face. Pidge was the only one who noticed and she grinned, motioning Hunk towards her and he leaned over.  
“Look at that look Keith’s giving Lance,” She whispered into his ear and he looked over at Keith. “He never gives anyone that look,” He whispered back and she nodded. Keith blushed darkly when he noticed Pidge and Hunk staring at him and he looked away, hiding his face in the sleeves of Lance’s jacket. A few minutes later, Shiro came back with two plates of food goo and handed the plates to Lance and Keith. “Thanks, Shiro!” Lance and Keith said in unison and Shiro nodded with a smile as he walked away.  
Lance and Keith sat down next to each other and they began to eat. Lord, it felt good to eat a proper meal again…Lance noticed that Keith was scarfing down his food and he smiled softly. Keith took a few minutes before finishing and he let out a small sigh before leaning on Lance, who let him with a smile.”Thank you, Lance…” He whispered softly and Lance nodded. “No problem, babe. Anything for you,” Lance whispered back and rested his head against the other’s, a few ‘awwww!’s coming from the others, making Keith and Lance both blush lightly but smile.


End file.
